


吉尔内的油画

by QinLian



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, based on original works
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 亚森·罗平带上他的传记作者，受委托追查吉尔内家族遗失的油画，正巧查到伦敦的咨询侦探头上。





	吉尔内的油画

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年作品

*

亲爱的读者们，让我想想这件事应该从哪儿说起。那还是十月份的一个下午，巴黎的秋风刮得挺冷。我没什么事做，正百无聊赖地坐在起居室翻阅一本三流小说。这时门房上楼来，说有一位堂路易•佩雷纳先生求见——而我从来不记得自己认识这样一个人。

然而还未等门房作进一步的解释，这个衣着考究的家伙就出现在他身后。他向我点头致意，并说：“我想您就是专栏作家莫里斯•路布朗先生。”

其实我本该认出他是谁——像这样不等门房通报就闯进我家来的人我认识得可不多——但由于当时我把他的行为理解成了无礼而非率性，因此我有些不快地回答道：“是的，我是。您有何贵干？”

他立刻高兴起来，拿出名片递给我（门房见状便带上门离开）：“那可真是太好啦！我是里昂‘时代’杂志社的主编，您上周二在《法兰西日报》上发表的那篇专栏，关于时政的，叫什么来着？对啦，是《当今权政》！不管怎么说，这文章我看了喜欢得很。因此，我亲爱的传记作者先生——恕我冒昧想请您跟我到英国去度个假。”

这话前言不搭后语，我愣了一会儿，这才意识到他是在门房走远了之后才说出这最后一句话的。

“亚森！亚森•罗平！”我终于认出了这位易容的怪盗，内心充满了惊喜。

他微笑着把食指竖在唇间，示意我小点声：“得啦，莫里斯，我才刚甩掉老加尔尼玛探长哪。您叫我堂路易•佩雷纳(*1)吧。”这下他的嗓音也变回我熟悉的语调了。

“悉听尊便，”我热切地说道，“不过您这是……”

“掩人耳目，掩人耳目。”他大大方方地在椅子上坐了下来，从我桌上的香烟盒里拿了一支点上，“我可不认识你的门房和邻居呀，谁知道他们哪天喝醉了会跟人家怎么说呢！”

“可是，您去英国，为什么要带上我呀？”

他大笑起来：“嗨！您心里想的可不只是坐在壁炉边儿上听我讲故事吧！”

真是一语中的！什么人的心思都逃不过亚森•罗平的眼睛，看来在以往那么多个夜晚的叙述里，他早就看出我内心渴望冒险的想法了。

“这么说这次我要从你的传记作者变成你的助手了？”

“正是。您瞧啊，这次的英国之旅虽然不见得比得上我在摩洛哥边境的传奇，可也挺有趣儿的。我正在家发愁没人做个见证，这不，我就想到了你。对啦，您的英语怎么样？”

“要是对话，那还勉强，可要是扯到习语……”

他兴致勃勃地打断我：“这就够啦！看来我眼光不错，您什么时候能出发？”

“天主啊，随时——要是你愿意。”

我被他那冒险家的情绪过感染，也变得跃跃欲试。我告诉门房，佩雷纳主编碰巧是我的故友（在这一点上，我可没说谎哪），邀请我到里昂度假，同时试任我的新职，请门房把我整理好的行李打包。然而在激动之余，我仍有些犹豫：众所周知，亚森•罗平干的事在法律上可有点儿解释不通；而我还是个正经公民呢。对此，亚森•罗平报之一笑：

“放心吧，老朋友，怎么会难为您呢？实话告诉您吧，亚森•罗平这回不是去偷东西，而是受人之托去破案的。我手底下的那些小伙子们，您知道，都是些粗人；而您呢，是个作家，跟我们这些人不一样，您能帮上我大忙哪！二来，还得请您看着我点儿，以防我什么时候手痒了，有损法国人的名誉哩。”他半开玩笑地说道。

于是第二天的一大早，我们就踏上了横渡英吉利海峡的客轮。我的英国之旅，抑或是英国冒险之旅，就从那天早上开始了。

*

“您知道艺术家吉尔内(*2)吗，莫里斯？”在客轮上，亚森这样问我。

“您是说那位已故的老艺术家吗？擅长油画和雕刻的吉尔内。”

“没错，老吉尔内，孙子小吉尔内在巴黎社交圈也算是个小有名气的画家——不过看来他的名气还没传到您这儿来呢——我打赌您不知道：老吉尔内有一幅这辈子画得最出彩的油画，但没什么人见过。只有小吉尔内的父亲，也就是老吉尔内的儿子，从画室的门缝里看到过这幅……嗯……绝世之作——吉尔内的原话——然而不久，老吉尔内的妹妹跟着一个英国人私奔了，在家里掀起轩然大波。当然啦，这两件事儿您看来可能还没什么联系。不过，吉尔内发现，油画不见了。被问起时老吉尔内矢口否认有过这幅画——这就奇怪了——照这个时间看来，很可能是妹妹带走了油画，可老吉尔内为什么要否认呢？不管怎么说，尽管当时没人相信一个毛头小子的话，但找到那幅画成了吉尔内的毕生夙愿。这就是小吉尔内的父亲在病榻上告诉他的故事。前些日子我在杜尔•德夫人的宴会上露了才，小吉尔内便找到我请我帮他这个忙。”

亚森结束了这一番“案情”的长篇大论，给自己倒上了一杯水。

这简直像是走进了一篇小说里。在亚森面前我可不敢班门弄斧，于是我小心地推测道：“也许那画是老吉尔内先生送给妹妹的呢？”

“还是那句话，”他好整以暇地看着我，“他为什么要隐瞒呢？为什么不愿意让人家知道他作为哥哥理所应当地送了妹妹一幅画呢？要我说，这画里一定有什么秘密，至于是什么秘密，那就等我们找到了它再做定论吧，莫里斯。我个人对这个秘密挺感兴趣；更何况，小吉尔内对我说，他父亲一直念叨着那幅画有多美，似乎画的是星空……要是他年幼时的那惊鸿一瞥是真的的话，老兄，我可又为法兰西找回了一件艺术珍宝哩！”

说罢，他洋洋得意地点起了一根哈瓦那雪茄。

*

一直以来，亚森•罗平都可以说是位唐璜，这一点从有许多女性不知不觉中就帮他犯了案便可见一斑。从我们上船的第一天起，他就整天混迹于餐厅里的宴会和甲板上的闲聊。然而第二天一早他走出房间两小时后就气急败坏地回来了，身上带着一股香榭丽舍大街上那些妓_女们的廉价香水味儿。

我对他这副狼狈样子感到好笑，笑着问他怎么了。他自嘲地挥了挥手：“咳，一个故作娇巧的老太婆，缠得我心烦死了。我这辈子都不想再看见她了。”

“怎么，您这唐璜也遇上岗萨罗啦？”

“可不是。虽然我不太情愿说，但事实就是——”他一摊手，“我拿她没辙啦。”

我深感惊讶，不由得笑道：“这可真值得在传记里添上一笔。”

“您随意吧，莫里斯，别添油加醋就成。在您面前我不怕说实话：我还真怕她找着我。以后的行程恐怕得在您的船舱里麻烦您几天了。”

于是在接下来的航行中，亚森一反常态，老老实实地呆在我的船舱里，教授我一些英文语法。他不知从哪个倒霉蛋的行李箱里搞来了一本词典，以纠正我辅音过轻的毛病。等到我们踏上不列颠的国土时，我的发音和词汇都已经小有成效了。下船之际，亚森当着我的面把那本词典塞回了它那毫无知觉的主人的包裹里。

*

我们在伦敦的一家旅馆下榻。整理好房间，我问亚森：“您打算从哪儿查起？”

“唔，这倒难说，也许是辛普森饭店吧。”

“饭店？”我愣住了，随即发现他故作严肃的表情变成了恶作剧似的谑笑。

“得啦，咱们可刚结束一场大海上的颠簸呀，您该不会是想饿着肚子查案吧！”他笑着向后一仰，让椅子的前腿离地，两条长腿交叠着翘在桌沿上。

于是我只得压抑下对案件的好奇，跟着亚森去了辛普森饭店。然后是圣彼得剧院，再然后是瓦格纳的演出……他彻底犯了法国人贪图享乐的毛病，把这次的任务当成了旅游。一开始我还试图提醒他，可他胸有成竹地说，油画是不会自己长上腿跑掉的。

我们在伦敦塔桥上眺望；沿着泰晤士河漫步；手挽手走过考汶花园的小道……相比充斥着酒与鲜花的巴黎，阴雨笼罩下的伦敦有着哥特式的神秘与哀伤。一路上亚森在流利的英文与法语间来回转换，充当我的导游与翻译。他的英文因法语的习惯而显得圆滑轻柔，异常动听。

傍晚时分，我们再次回到辛普森饭店用晚餐。由于临走时一直专注于抱怨英国的甜点不如法国的好，亚森一不留神打翻了身旁两位绅士的红酒。

那位被溅到的先生立刻惊跳起来，浅灰色外套印上了一片深色的酒渍。亚森赶忙抓起餐巾替他擦衣服，嘴里不停地用英语道歉。这位先生脾气倒还不错，对他说没关系；然而另一位绅士一直默不作声，盯着他的眼光不甚友好。

客人们对这样的场景似乎都已经司空见惯了，但出于我对亚森的了解，每当他离别人太近的时候，我都忍不住想替那人祈祷天主保佑。

最后，当亚森与那位不幸的绅士告别，转身准备离开时，一直沉默的那位先生开口了：

“请等等，先生。”他说。用的是法语。

亚森惊讶地转过身，我也疑惑地看着他。

“华生的怀表是他亲人的遗物，”他冷冷地看着我们，接着说，“还请您还给他。”

亚森笑了：“您在说什么呀？”

“我用法语和您讲话，是不希望您在大庭广众之下丢脸，”英国人说道，“可您要是不领情，我就只好叫警_察了。”

他果然又偷了人家的东西，可出乎我意料的是，亚森不但没有丝毫窘迫，脸上的笑容反而更大了。

“您果然是歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生。”

“……等等，亚森？您说福尔摩斯？侦探福尔摩斯？”

“正是，”他笑着向我介绍，“这位是咨询侦探歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生，曾受法国皇室委托追回卢浮宫内一幅画作。”

是了，我从在美术馆工作的朋友那儿听说过卢浮宫失窃的传闻。虽说事情没有公开，但亚森的消息一向是灵通的。我看向那位侦探，他似乎也很惊奇。

“这么说您认识我？”

亚森从口袋里掏出那块怀表，向他行了一个简略的法国宫廷礼：“在下亚森•罗平。”

福尔摩斯挑了挑眉：“啊，怪盗先生。”

这时那位被称作华生的先生，看见了他的怀表，一时间有些不明所以。亚森把表还给他，半开玩笑地说：“下次可得当心，先生，干我们这行的最喜欢您这样的人。”

这位华生越发惊讶了，我只好用不太纯熟的英文向他解释：“对不起，我的朋友认识您的朋友，他……他只是跟您开了个玩笑。”

“那他就是福尔摩斯的朋友啰？”他笑道。绿色的眼睛像产自中国的玉石。

“我是大师的崇拜者。”亚森戏谑道。

“所以我可以理解为：您和您的这位……”福尔摩斯打量了我几眼，“这位作家朋友，是来英国观光旅游的？”他的语气中带着明显的怀疑。

“我这次来是为了找回一样原属于法兰西的东西，这可不违法，您不必费心盯着我，亚森•罗平是有道义的。”他戴上帽子，准备走了。“还有，”亚森回过头，“您要是再敢在我面前推理莫里斯，我就好好讲讲您亲爱的军医的事儿。”说罢，他大步走出门去。

*

在这场小小的际遇之初，我和亚森都没有想到这位侦探会是我们案件的中心，不过我还是按顺序来讲吧。回到旅馆的第二天，亚森起了个大早，带着被叫醒的我去了法国驻英大使馆，要求见马克西姆外交官。

马克西姆外交官与其说是个精干的官员，倒不如说更像个健壮的运动员，他像任何一个大块头一样，有着傲人的身高和那种一看就很会打架的胳膊。亚森在宽敞的办公室里环视了一圈，对这位官员说道：“看来你从我这儿退出之后混得还不赖嘛，埃里克。”

马克西姆——抑或是埃里克——顿时脸色大变，看着亚森的眼神仿佛看见了什么可怕的怪物。“老板！”他低声叫道，听起来好像一个绝望的濒死了的人，“天主啊，您放过我吧老板！您说过的，我和您的事儿再没关系了……”

“哼，叛徒，现在知道讨饶了？”亚森暼了一眼这个面如死灰的家伙，“听着，埃里克，我当初饶过你，现在也不会找你的麻烦，我只要使馆的入境记录。”

“啊……当然，老板。您说的我都照做……”马克西姆松了口气，掏出手帕擦着他的宽额头。

我们在使馆的档案里找到了一位名叫安妮(*3)•吉尔内的移民，这名女士曾居德文郡。

“好极了，我们的线索来得挺快。”亚森语气欢快地说道，“现在，莫里斯，我得请您帮忙了：等您到了德文郡，安置好旅馆，您就带上笔和本子乘马车到郊外去，找几个亲切和蔼的老太太聊一聊，我想她们会很乐意把几十年前的旧事讲给一个采风作家听的。至于我嘛，我先去港口查一查，然后再去德文郡。我派一个手下跟着您。”

亚森的手下是个金发女人，十分漂亮，叫玛德莱娜。她的英文说得比亚森还要好。在火车站她执意要为我买头等车厢的票。

“三等车厢乱得很，路布朗先生，您要是出了什么事儿，老板肯定要我好看。”她爽朗地笑着。我告诉她叫我莫里斯就好。

我按照亚森所说的，假称是一位自由作家，在德文郡闲逛，出入酒馆和乡间，打听有关于安妮•吉尔内的旧事。从亚森那儿学来的英文临时派上了用场。

在德文郡的郊区有一幢老旧的别墅，建筑设计颇有细节的美感。我常在附近眺望那些布满灰尘的窗户，那里面似乎无人居住。我向住在近旁的一位老妇人询问，她眯起眼睛，以老年人特有的健忘口吻回忆道：“好久之前的事儿啦，年轻人，那会儿我还是个孩子呢。那家的男主人……姓什么来着？好像是什么霍姆斯。女主人可真漂亮，可是深居简出的。我有幸和她说过两句话——真优雅的夫人哪——她的口音，您刚刚跟我讲话的时候我想起来了，就跟您一样，又轻又柔的。”

“啊，那她就是法国人了？”我心中一阵激动，“您还记不记得她的名字呢？”

“兴许是吧。至于名字，那位先生叫她安妮，因为这名字简单，我就记住了。”

是了，就是这个安妮！一定是她！我已经迫不及待想要给亚森发电报报告我的新发现了，但我还是故作镇定地跟这位友好的老妇人聊了一会儿才与她告别。

玛德莱娜陪我去邮局发电报。这位姑娘性格活泼但心思缜密，是亚森的心腹之一。不过两天我们就成了朋友，对外她扮演成我的秘书。在我调查期间她一直把日常事务处理得井井有条，现在又看到她娴熟地办理邮局的表格，我终于忍不住问她亚森为什么不直接让她来做这些调查工作。

玛德莱娜听后沉吟了一会儿，对我说：“看在我们是朋友的份儿上，我告诉您，不过您别跟老板讲是我说的。”

“我保证。”我说。

“那好，难道您就没发现，老板就喜欢跟您在一块儿。”

“您这是什么意思？”

“我的意思就是，追着老板跑的那些傻姑娘们可没戏啦。不过抱歉，莫里斯，我就只能说到这儿了，再多就有违命令了。”

“您可把我弄糊涂了……”我说。我隐隐猜到些什么，却又不相信这猜测是真的。

*

接到电报的第二天，亚森就赶到了德文郡找到了我和玛德莱娜。再次见到亚森我感到很高兴，他那近乎无所不能的能力总让我觉得只要有他在事情就会一切顺利。玛德莱娜开玩笑说我的安全感来自亚森。

到了旅馆之后他一刻都没有休息，立刻让我带他去找那幢别墅。吃过午饭，他便独自一人去了别墅那儿。四个小时后他回来了，衬衫有些凌乱但显得很兴奋。

我问他都发现了些什么，他却不解释，只是说：“好好睡一觉，明天早上我们就回伦敦——莫里斯，我们就快接近谜团的中心了！”

*

第二天玛德莱娜乘头班火车回到她在伦敦的住所，我和亚森乘第二班。在火车上，亚森向我解释了整个案情。

他说：“莫里斯，您还记得那别墅的主人姓什么吗？”

“当然，”我答道，“是霍姆斯。”

“您再念一遍。”

“霍姆斯。怎么了？”

“念慢一点儿。”

“霍—姆—斯——霍—尔—姆—斯……福尔摩斯？！”

“对啦，您很聪明！”他笑道。

“可是……您就这么确定？”——这怎么可能！

“为了验证您这样的疑问，我穿过那些带刺的灌木和杂草潜进了别墅——那种十八世纪的锁还拦不住我——我找到了家徽和一些刻着名字的纹饰，这才确认了。”

“天呐，”我喃喃道，“这可真神奇……”

“谁知道呢，有时生活中总有些巧合让我们忍不住怀疑起命运来哪！”

*

我们敲开贝克街221B号的大门，一位和善的老妇人迎接了我们。

“就说亚森•罗平来访，我的好太太。”亚森说。过了一会儿老妇人回来说福尔摩斯先生在客厅等候。

客厅里福尔摩斯和华生都在。

“这位是我的朋友兼助手华生医生，”侦探说道，“但我想您这次来并不是以委托人的身份。”

“是的。我说过，我是来找回一件原属于法兰西的东西，而现在它在您这儿。”

福尔摩斯笑了：“唔，我还真不记得我有这样的东西。”

“那么，您的祖辈中应该有法国人。”

“哦，那是我的祖母，”他说，“法国艺术家吉尔内的妹妹。这和她有什么关系吗？”

“老吉尔内丢失了一幅油画，他的儿子认为是您的祖母带来了英国，吉尔内的孙子委托我找回它。”

福尔摩斯想了一会儿，说道：“吉尔内的油画我这儿确实有一幅，但如果它是吉尔内送给妹妹的，那它是属于法国，还是属于我的祖母呢？”

这次轮到亚森惊讶了：“这么说它确实是吉尔内自愿送出的了？”说罢，他把小吉尔内的叙述又重复了一遍。

福尔摩斯听后又思考了更长的时间，最后他说道：“我不知道您是怎么查出它的下落的，不过看来有件事您不知道：这幅画的秘密不在画里，而在画框里。”

“画框？”我惊道。

像是为了回答我们的疑问，福尔摩斯走进卧室，一阵翻箱倒柜的声音后他夹着一幅画走出来。

我们终于得幸见到这幅神秘的油画。夜晚的星空下一名女子抬头仰望；夜空幽暗而深邃，蓝色与暗紫色交织出的梦幻使得这位女子的笑靥美丽神秘如维纳斯。

亚森和我一样的震惊：“多细腻的色彩……果真是吉尔内最美的一幅杰作！”

“我的祖母，”福尔摩斯凝视着画中的女子，“安妮•吉尔内。”

“那么，”亚森看完了画作，直起身问道，“画框里有什么秘密？”

“我想您应该不会忘记，”福尔摩斯说着，把画翻了过来，“吉尔内不仅是位画家，还是位出色的雕刻家。”他细长的手指在画框背面一推，一块木板打开来，露出一个浅浅的凹槽，里面卡着一封信。

信封已经撕开，亚森抽出那封信读道：“亲爱的、亲爱的安妮……”福尔摩斯在一旁为华生翻译成英文。

接下来是一番热烈的倾诉与表白：“……我爱你，安妮，不是兄长对姐妹的爱，而是一个男人对一位优秀的女性应有的爱……”

“Je t'aime”，这句话里隐藏着多么隐忍而热烈的爱情，无关乎肉_欲。安妮选择了英国的情人，吉尔内便为她退出，帮她出逃：“……这幅画以你命名，它叫《安妮》……”

《安妮》的夜空上，上闪闪发亮的双子星座。

伟大而纯洁的爱情，终因禁忌而告终。

“……永远爱你的，哥哥。”随着福尔摩斯流畅的翻译紧跟亚森的声音落下，屋里陷入了一片沉寂。

“祖母没看过这封信，”福尔摩斯首先打破沉默，“在画交到我手里之前信封没有打开过，也许她没发现这个暗槽。”

亚森摇了摇头：“这幅画不属于任何人，只属于安妮。”

就在这时，之前为我们开门的老妇人带进来一张便条，说是楼下有一位姑娘要交给亚森的。老妇人赞叹了一声“画真漂亮”便出去了。我们展开便条，只见上面用法语写着：带上画，快逃！落款是玛德莱娜。

我和亚森面面相觑，看来他也是不明就里；福尔摩斯就更是疑惑了。

随即，窗户“砰”一声碎裂，什么东西呼啸着从我眼前掠过，陷入对面的墙壁。华生以一个军人的直觉大喊“卧倒”，在我反应过来那是一枚子弹之前，我就被亚森用力按倒在地。

子弹从我们头顶尖啸着飞过，几发之后有了一阵短暂的间歇，似乎是射击者正在装填下一波子弹。福尔摩斯像是早就等待着一般一跃而起，把信往画框里一塞，打开门让我们快走。华生从抽屉里抓起一把军用左轮；亚森拾起手杖，拉着我冲出门。福尔摩斯刚在我们身后关上门，就传来子弹陷入木板的声音。

那老妇人在楼下尖叫：“您要是再糟蹋我的壁纸！福尔摩斯先生……”福尔摩斯一边跑一边说：“不是我，哈德森太太！您快躲起来！”

我们冲出公寓，一辆四轮马车拦在我们面前，玛德莱娜闪亮的金发飞扬着。“上车！”她叫道。不需要再说第二遍，我们一股脑挤进车里。玛德莱娜扬起鞭子，马车飞跑起来。

我们在狭小的车厢里喘着气，心有余悸。福尔摩斯脱下外套，小心翼翼将油画包裹起来。玛德莱娜驾着车大声向亚森报告情况：“他们是冲着画来的，老板！我听见对面的门廊里有两个家伙正讨论这计划。他们管他们的头儿叫‘他’，说‘上校’会接应他们。”

“上校……狙击手……”福尔摩斯喃喃道，“莫里亚蒂！”

“谁？”亚森问道。

“伦敦的罪犯头子，一只老狐狸。看来他也从哪儿得知了这幅画的消息，您从他手里抢下来，他大概会气得不惜一切干掉您呢。”

亚森冷笑一声：“那就让他来试试吧！”

话音刚落，仿佛为了印证他的话似的，一颗子弹打进车厢，险些擦到人。紧接着那拉车的马儿嘶鸣一声，马车剧烈摇晃。玛德莱娜被甩了下来，但马上又站了起来，喊着“马中弹了”。

我们只得弃车奔逃。这是一片荒凉的街区，很快我从街边橱窗的玻璃上看到有几个人跟在我们身后。他们丝毫不掩饰跟踪的意图，跟得非常紧。福尔摩斯带着我们在伦敦偏僻的街巷中穿梭，但没能甩开那几个人，直到我们迎面撞上了另一拨人，被堵在一条巷子里。

福尔摩斯把画塞进我怀里，低声用法语对我和亚森说道：“带上画去港口，乘第二班客轮。伦敦的事情我来处理。”

亚森诧异地看了他一眼，随即自嘲地笑了笑：“不管您怎么说，我是不会临阵脱逃的。”他从上衣的内口袋里拿出一把小巧的手枪，拉开保险，塞到我手里。“拿好。”他说，然后把我往墙边一推，推出了他们即将迎战的圈子，接着从手杖里抽出了一柄细长的剑。

玛德莱娜握紧了之前驾车用的马鞭；福尔摩斯把手杖像剑一样横在胸前。就在这剑拔弩张的时刻，华生果断而利落地举枪，打中了对方几个拿枪的人。

这枪声就像一声号令，那些打手们蜂拥而上，开始了一场混战。叫喊、哀嚎、血光……玛德莱娜挽出的鞭花的炸响；华生的枪声；福尔摩斯手杖的闷击声；亚森的剑刃反射着正午耀眼的阳光……

我紧靠着墙壁蹲下，手中拿着枪，同时紧抓着画框。空气中浓重的血腥让我感到无比恐惧。恍惚中我听到亚森在叫我，我抬起头，看见白色的刀刃带着风声朝我的头上落下来，于是我下意识地举起手中仅有的东西——那幅画——挡了上去。

“砰”的一声枪响，我的手上传来一股强大的后坐力——由于我一直紧张地扣着扳机，枪在刀劈到画框上的那一刻走火了。那个持刀的家伙先是晃了两晃，然后径直朝我倒下来。我奋力将他推开，意识到他已是一具尸体，并且惊恐地发现我满手鲜血。

——我杀了人！这个念头从我脑海中升起，伴随着一阵恐慌。手上的血让我感到恐惧，我不停地试图擦掉它。

“莫里斯！你没事吧莫里斯？”

是亚森。我这才发现战斗已经结束。地上横七竖八躺着对方的伤员，我们的人都还站着。亚森在我面前蹲下来，扶住我的肩膀。

“你怎么了，莫里斯？”

他的剑刃上沾着血，这再次让我感到害怕。

“我杀了人……”我发觉声音在颤抖，“亚森，我杀了人！”

“这没什么，他该死。”

“不……这些血……”

“我知道这很难接受，”华生似乎明白发生了什么，对我说，“但这就像在战场上，如果你不杀人，你就会死。”

我看着他：“您杀过人？”

他点了点头，握紧了那把枪：“是的，很多。”

福尔摩斯站在他身后，捏了捏他的肩膀。

亚森半跪下来，摇晃了我两下：“听着，莫里斯，如果让我选，我宁愿你杀过一百个人，也不愿意让你死。”

我正要回答，巷子尽头传来几声枪响和“不许动”的叫喊——一队警_察正朝这儿跑过来。

“哈，原来是您和华生医生，我当是谁在开枪呢。”那领头的警员看见了福尔摩斯，这样说道，“您这是怎么回事？”

福尔摩斯用下巴指了指倒在地上的那些打手：“您也知道，我们这一行总是树敌太多。我想自卫应该不违法吧，我的好雷斯垂德。”他从容地笑着。

那位警员用探究的目光看了他一会儿，随后挑了挑眉：“好吧，不过您得上局里录个口供。”那口气就像在纵容一个调皮捣蛋的孩子。然后他看到了亚森、玛德莱娜和我。

“这些人又是谁？”他问。

“他们是我的委托人。”

“这位先生拿着的是什么？”

“是一幅画，”我说着，把包裹在外的那件早就裂开口子的外套打开来，“我们委托福尔摩斯先生找回来。”

画框裂成了两半，所幸被保护着的画还完好无损。然而有什么东西不见了——我们互相交换了一个疑惑的眼神——那封信。

“嘿，这儿有个死人。”那警员说着，用脚把之前袭击我的那个家伙翻了过来。

我们看到了那封信——浸透在血和污水里，纸张早已经泡烂了。显然在我推开尸体的时候，它从裂缝中掉了出来。

再也不会有人知道吉尔内的秘密，也不会再有人知道安妮对自己的兄长到底怀着怎样的感情。

*

“再见，亲爱的大师，还有医生，英国很美妙。虽然作为一个忙碌的贼我不能常来，但我会时常给你们写信的。”

我们在码头与福尔摩斯和华生握手告别。福尔摩斯摇了摇头：“不，对我来说您不是贼，在这件案子里您是一个相当出色的侦探。”

“不瞒您说，我还真当过警察局长哩。”亚森半开玩笑地说，“不过我以我的真实身份为荣，先生。从我九岁时为了我那可怜的病床上的母亲去偷面包开始我就是个贼了，这没什么可否认的。”

福尔摩斯郑重地同他握了手：“您做得很成功，罗平先生。”

*

我们上船后，亚森再次表示要呆在船舱里，少点儿交际。我开玩笑地问他这趟船上是否又有一个“故作娇巧的老太婆”。

他诡密地笑笑，从口袋里掏出个小瓶子：“没有什么老太婆，我亲爱的莫里斯。”

我拧开盖子闻了闻，那是一瓶廉价香水。我有些生气：“您演戏骗我，就为了到我船舱里来？”

“是的，不过我想您会理解的。”

“什么？”我突然明白了玛德莱娜的话——要是亚森•罗平愿意，他可以有一百种方法避开一个女人，可他为什么非要这么干？

几乎是毫不意外地，亚森又露出了他那得逞似的微笑——

“Je t'aime, Maurice. ”

法兰西的怪盗在向我表白，而我还坐在那儿发愣哩……

*

我们将画重新装裱，送到小吉尔内的手里。然而他病重的老父只来得及看上一眼，便在激动中咽了气。得知了这幅画背后的来龙去脉，小吉尔内慷慨地表示愿意将它物归原主。于是它又被寄回给福尔摩斯，换来一封信件，信中表达了感谢，并说他最近正在策划追捕莫里亚蒂。

我的门房被换成了亚森的手下。本着法兰西式的浪漫，亚森开始乐此不疲地往我家送各种花束，有时是普罗旺斯的葡萄酒。在被我多番制止后，作为《法兰西日报》的最大股东之一，他自作主张地涨了我的稿费。

有一天，他带着一个扁长的包裹来了我家，看起来兴致勃勃。

“这是什么？”我问他。

“是我自己画的画，”他得意洋洋，“画的是你。”

我拆开包裹在外的纸板，顿时哭笑不得——这幅画看上去就像是把《安妮》临摹了一遍，然后把安妮•吉尔内的半身像换成了我的。

“你觉得怎么样？”他挺期待地问道。要不是他的语气如此正常，我真觉得他又是在耍我。

“呃……还不错。”亚森的画技还算得上是一流，但这画的内容着实让我不敢恭维。为了不破坏他的好心情，我给了个折中的回答。

“那么我帮你挂起来。”

我连忙阻拦：“不，不用了，真的。”

“哦，对了，”他想起什么似的，“这幅画叫《莫里斯》。”

**Author's Note:**

> *1.堂路易•佩雷纳：亚森•罗平曾用化名。
> 
> *2.艺术家吉尔内：原著《福尔摩斯探案集》中曾在“希腊译员”一案中提及福尔摩斯的祖母是法国艺术家吉尔内的妹妹。按照原文意思，法国最为著名的吉尔内便是拿破仑时期的画家克罗德•吉尔内。但按照福尔摩斯的生活年代，这个吉尔内有可能是克罗德的孙子：霍拉斯•吉尔内。不过……反正柯南•道尔自己也是写着玩儿的我们这么认真干什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……
> 
> *3.原著中并没有提及福尔摩斯祖母的名字，为了方便叙述我给她起名安妮。


End file.
